redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clockworthy
--Dannflow Talk! 21:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Archives User talk:Clockworthy/Archive1 The Re-dead of Redwall Hi, Clocky, can I be in The Re-dead of Redwall? In case you're wondering, me name is Garroo Slashfang, and I'm a weasel with an uncanny amount of swordplay. Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi! i don't think we've been properly introduced I'm Ferretmaiden, but please.....Pretty please...Just call me Meeka.. wanna join the Klitchettes? heres a link...http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Klitchette#Polls the Klitchettes are recruiting today! i positivly love your art!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for that, Clocky. If you can put Garroo in as more than just a soldier (maybe a Captain), then I could do an image for you. --John-E Gutripping! 14:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) PS Look at my sig for a pic of mine. Loonies Hello, I believe that you put your name down for my 'little treat'? Well, here's the link, so fire away! User:John-E/Treat Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi no offense intended but are you ever gonna get on the shoutbox? voteing The endings will very slightly if one or the other is chosen, but the basic plot is still the same, OR you suggest your own idea. er, ya, but i've only read books one and two..i need to save my money for the rest.--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:10, October 29, 2009 (UTC) User:Clockworthy/Clockworthy's Library A.D.D. Moment I was reading your page when it said you started reading Redwall in 4th grade and somehow I missed the "grade" part. I thought you were 12 and I reread it because I'm like,"Reading Redwall at age four? Clockworthy is a child prodigy!" Then I saw that it said grade. Since you are almost ready for college, tell me about what you want in your future, if you don't mind. And, yes, I do have A.D.D.. XD --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey, great minds think alike ;) I was planning on working in some department of technology or something. I was thinking about taking a cooking class or something. My classmates at school say I should be an author. I want to travel more than anything else. I especially want to visit Japan. My Japanese neighbor might be able to take me someday. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 13:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to visit the UK one day. It would be nice to visit Ireland, too. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello! I have noticed you are more active on the wiki than you used to be... I have always wanted to say hello, but... I never did. :) you've probably seen me around here.... I am here almost every day! I think your art is wonderful! I really like it!! :D keep it up; I cant say much for me, since I cant draw! but I think if you can, you're awesome. :D I havent read your fan fics yet.. maybe why I never said anything to you.... because normally I'm not shy. :D but, if you'd like to be my "friend" I would like that! :D see you around! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 16:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) oh, no, that wasnt my art; Long Patrol Girl did those for me. I cannot draw AT ALL. but you can tell her you like her drawings! thank you for being my friend... you do seem really cool. oh, and I will (hopefully) read your fan fics, but... I often times have so much to do, I dont have time. have you read mine? its ok if you havent, I mean, I havent read yours! ;D well, see ya around Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) oh dear... yeah, I know; it takes mine a while too..... sorry! well, I am glad you liked what you did read! its my first attempt, so its not amazing, but I am rather proud of it. :D oh dear again... well, I'll try... maybe I just wont update again.... ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 02:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) What movie did you go see? Can you give me a review on it? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Was it a Weather Day at school or somethin'? Hmmm....I haven't heard of that one before. I'm gettin' rather tired of all the zombie games as of late. Let's see:Resident Evil, Dead Space, Left 4 Dead.....--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Lucky lil' punk! ;) XD Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Do you mind readin' my fan fic? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can you draw me Clocky? --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 22:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm an arctic fox named Dakota. I have the usual white fur of an arctic fox -which is bushing- and light blue eyes. I wear a dress made of wolf skin that is silver/gray. No shoes, weapon, or anything else. --The Arctic Warrior Come'n'Talk! 22:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey! wanna do an art trade with me? I'll draw your character if you draw mine...(from me, this is an honor, cause I only do this with friends ^-^) my Char is Rainy Katora a corsair fox maid, she has Turquoise eyes, a light blue head band,a Red tunic, a black leather belt with a gold buckle four silver earings (two on each ear) and her feet and hands are black. she has a white underbelly and a white tipped tail and long whiskers and freckles. her weapon is a saber, in a sheath strapped loosely to the belt slightly behind her. her position is front veiw having her arms folded loosely, looking dreamily up at the veiwer. so the veiwer is looking directly into her eyes, but Rainy isn't looking you in the eye.... I would like it a waist up picture (the picture from head to waist) and please draw her as you draw your other stuff. so pleeaaase don't give a snout.... which of your characters do you want me to draw? ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) hokay! thankee! things I can draw: *Otters (kinda rusty) *Ferrets (really good) *weasels (so-so good) *Hares (improving) *squirrels(improving) *and foxes (a little bit) so, one of those...lol...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) You left a post on "Streamrunner," I put a reply but noticed "multiple comments will be considered chatting/spam" You left a blog comment on Streamrunner asking where Jadrin went in the beginning; I put a reply in the comments but noticed "multiple comments by the same user will be considered chatting/spam" and my brain went "WHOOPS". I was trying to flesh that scene out today; I got help from another user and got a small scene done. I need to run the scene by my beta, but when it's grammar-checked, I'll post it. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 23:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Let me handle the reverts, thanks .-- LordTBT Talk! 18:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! The Arctic Warrior Leave A Message? 22:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ta daaaa!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean? did i forget to tell you the rest of her coloring? o.O--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 19:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) the tip of her tail is white not black... her paws are the things that are black.. she has a white underbelly, and the rest of her is reddish gold... sorry, I thought i gave you the color.. I am such a distracted person, and very forgetful...:T silly me! Guinea pig #1"stuuuupid... how do you spell stupid?" guinea Pig #2."S-t- wot comes after T?" guinea pig #3 "Dinner!" --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 19:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ you are the best! now, which character do you want me to draw? o.O--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 18:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) you *cough* seemed to have left out a very important fact of this character you want me to draw... what species is he?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for answering me. Well since I will have finished it by then i'd probably update every time someone gives a comment showing they read the last section I had put on.--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) New Blog Hey Clocky : D I haven't seen you in a while. Would mind checking out my new blog? It's a Redwall Crossword : ) hope ya like it. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 03:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I saw a review on Youtube of Zombieland by these guys called spill.com. Speakin' of Zombies, I made a character called Eddie the Zombie. He can cast spells(because he's a mage), regenerate, and turn other people into zombies. XD --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) uh, hey, think you could draw me? my description is on my userpage...--Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 18:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Clock, can you draw wildcats? Tazmaria Goldeneyes 20:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Drawing So, can you draw me? (Don't ask me why I asked this) Tazmaria Goldeneyes 23:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Drawing Details Okay.... *Species - I already said wildcat *Fur Color - Orange, with darker orange stripes *Eye Color - Gold *Shirt - A light green shirt with short puffy sleeves *Skirt - A long darker green skirt with a brown belt *No Shoes *Hair - Long and brown Thanks again! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 14:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays, Clock! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 14:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Clockworthy!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! Yet another regular update on The Runaway. How long will it last?--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 23:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CLOCK! I hope ya get everything ya want for your birthday! Hopefully nothing will go wrong! Happy Birthday! *throws confetti and puts on a party hat* Your mate, --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 17:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday!!!!!!! Hope you have the best birthday of your life!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update I know youre not on my list but I thought you might want to be updated on On the Knife's Edge. Put your sig on my talk page about a quarter way down if you do want to be on it. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLOCK :D AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO!!! Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 15:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:37, January 5, 2010 (UTC) runs in and falls on face sorry this took so long! and sorry it's really.....bad.--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 02:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hee hee! Yeah. Doomwyte was, like you said, just plain irritating! Nice to meet you Clockworthy! Firtha the Hood 01:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC)